Forgotten Prophecy
by Maybelline1802
Summary: Independant Sequel to Lucky Day. James and Lily's life together after Hogwarts. CHAPTER 4 UP! Voldemort comes to call. R&R please!
1. Taken From Our Midst

_This is the sequel to Lucky Day, but can be read without reading the prequel. Hope you like!_

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR; I do not own anything here, except for the plot, and unfamiliar characters.

* * *

**

**Forgotten Prophecy: Chapter 1  
Taken From Our Midst**

"There you go," Eighteen-year-old Lily Potter gently laid down a tiny bundle into a cradle. They had brought their baby home from the hospital mere days ago. James Potter, also eighteen, stood beside her in the pale blue nursery that was part of the newly renovated third floor in the Potter mansion. Lily leaned over and lightly kissed the tiny forehead hidden in the bundle. James slid his hand around her waist and they exited the room, into their master bedroom next door.

"It's so hard to believe that she's really ours," Lily said softly as she pulled her nightgown over her head. She shivered as the cool October air came through the open window. She crossed the room and shut the window tightly.

"I know, it doesn't quite feel real. But she's ours." James pulled the cream duvet back, and they both slid into bed. They went to bed when Christine went to bed, otherwise they did not get any sleep at all.

"She is ours…" Lily said softly as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

* * *

The pair awoke in the middle of the night to a crash. "Christine!" Lily said hoarsely. They leapt out of bed and dashed into the nursery. A devastating scene met their eyes.

The tiny cradle was overturned and empty. The window was broken, and glass was everywhere. The blue curtains were whipping through the cracked glass. James ran to the window, caring not about the jagged shards cutting into his bare feet. There was no one in sight, not a single movement in the cool night air.

Lily let out a wail. It was full of loss, love and sorrow. Her horrible sobs woke the elder Potters sleeping peacefully in the room below.

"Call the police!" James yelled as he held Lily tightly, "Someone's taken Christine!" His voice cracked, and Lily sobbed even harder.

Mr. Potter dashed from the room. Mya stood there in her flannel nightdress, looking stunned. When she finally spoke, it was not good.

"I don't think that the police can help. This was no normal kidnapping," she said softly. This stunned Lily into silence.

"You mean, someone in the magical community took Christine?" Asked James, a little shocked.

"I think so," said Mya, with a heavy heart. She was too stunned to cry.

Unable to sleep, Lily and James went downstairs to sit with Mya and Atticus – Mr. Potter – and waited for the Magical Law Enforcement squad to get here. The ministry was sending people in to do a thorough check of the Potter mansion.

"What exactly did you hear?" a tired looking blond woman asked Lily and James. White faced, Lily told them about the crash that woke them up.

"And you haven't touched anything in this room," she gestured to the demolished nursery. Tight faced, James nodded.

"Thank you, that will be all for now," she said, and walked off to have a conversation with a wizard that was casting revealing spells on and around the window.

"This can't be happening," Lily said to James. "I want to wake up from this nightmare!" He held her close, and they walked back into their bedroom. James held her, and Lily soon fell asleep, hoping and praying that she would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Lily awoke to the sounds of Fur Elise playing throughout the house. She shook her head, and then realized it was the door bell. Mya was always changing the tune it played. James was snoring softly beside her with his arm around her waist.

"Come in," Mya's voice drifted up the stairs, soft and void of its usual cheerfulness. "I'm sure that they'll want to see you."

After a moment, a knock sounded on the door and woke James up.

"Whazzat?" he asked, confused.

Lily strode across the room and opened the door, to see Remus and Leala with a big bouquet of white lilies.

In typical Leala style, she flung herself at Lily. "I can't believe it! I saw it in the paper this morning and… well, we had to come by."

Lily hugged her back, and the two friends stood like that for a long while.

"Give me a moment, and I'll meet you in the sitting room. I really need a shower… Sorry," she added.

"No problem," Leala said, backing up. "We'll do whatever you need us to do."

James threw a shirt over his head, and accompanied his friends into the sitting room, talking softly.

Lily proceeded to the shower, where she wished she could drown herself in the pulsating current of water. Slowly and mechanically, she washed her hair and her face, wishing all the while that this wasn't really happening, and when she stepped out of the shower, the nursery would be whole, Leala wouldn't be there, and Christine would be sleeping silently in her cradle.

It wasn't so, as she found out when she went into the sitting room, and saw Leala and Remus there with James. She sighed, and went to sit with them.

They only stayed about half an hour. Finally, at the insistence of James telling them that they'd let them know if they were needed, the pair left James and Lily to their peace.

They went into the nursery, which had been fixed by the Magical Law squad upon their departure. It was whole, and clean, with no sign of a baby ever having been there.

Lily searched for words, something to fill the silence, and in desperation, blurted – "I wish that I could forget this! It's all too painful!" James agreed.

Soon though, they would find that this simple statement could change everything in their lives, and the consequences would be devastating.

* * *

_Well, my updates depend on your reviews! _

_Happy Reading,  
Maybelline_


	2. Baby Christine Erased

_Oh, that makes me sad. Only one person reviewed my new story! Oh well, I'll post this chapter anyways. Thanks for replying, _**Anna B. the Greek**_! This chapter's for you.  
__Oh, and if the chapter doesn't make sense at first, read to the end, because I explain it at the bottom.

* * *

_

**Forgotten Prophecy: Chapter 2**

**Baby Christine Erased**

October sunlight streamed through Lily and James' bedroom window in the Potter mansion. James woke first, breathing in the fresh lily-of-the-valley scent in his wife's hair. He carefully removed his arm from around his wife's waist, and slid silently out of bed. Looking at the clock, he realized that the alarm should have gone off an hour ago. He was late for work!

He flew into the bathroom, and showered as fast as he'd ever showered in his life, mixing up the shampoo with the liquid body wash, but he didn't care. He had to get to the Aurors office in 10 minutes! Thank Merlin he could Apparate. He practically jumped into his work robes, and flew out the door with a quick kiss on Lily's forehead; she was just waking up. On second thought, why wasn't she coming with him?

"Come on, Lily, we're late for work!" he said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Oh, shit!" she said, and she leapt out of bed, grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and pointed it at herself, and within moments, her hair was twisted into a cute ponytail, and she was wearing her work robes. Why hadn't James thought of that?

"Let's go," he said, and they dashed out the door. Once they were in the entrance hall on the first floor, they Apparated together to the Ministry of Magic. You see, the entrance hall was unguarded from unwanted Apparators, but only the Potters knew that.

Pop! The pair arrived in the designated Apparition area, and proceeded to dash towards the Aurors office. Upon glancing at his watch, James realized that they had 30 seconds to get to the office.

"Alright class, today we will be –"

"Sorry we're late!" James gasped as he and Lily slid into their regular seats. They were AITs – Aurors in Training.

The instructor fixed them with a stony glare. "As I was saying, for the next two weeks, we will be studying Stealth and Tracking. Please open your textbooks to page one hundred and forty six."

Lily obligingly drew out her book, but felt like she was forgetting something; something very important. She dug into her bag and brought out her Remembrall. She squeezed it, and it informed her that she was forgetting nothing. She shrugged, and came to the conclusion that it was simply in the rush of the morning that she thought she was forgetting something. Perhaps it was half her brain, because she could not concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

That night, the two joined the elder Potters for dinner. Mya and Lily were engaged in a pleasant conversation on cauldrons, occasionally interrupted by Atticus' views on the subject. James, however, was eating in silence. 

'Something is missing,' he thought to himself. Glancing around the table, he realized that the pepper wasn't sitting by the salt shaker. 'That must be it,' he thought, shaking his head.

"Skittles!" he called and the tiny house-elf appeared beside him.

"Yes, Master?"

"The pepper shaker isn't on the table."

"Sorry, Master, I'll get it Master." Skittles vanished with a crack, and was back moments later with the pepper shaker.

"Thanks," he said, taking the pepper from Skittles. She bowed, and left the room; she had to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

"So what do you think, James?" Lily asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, jerking back to reality.

"How many children do you want?" she asked him impatiently.

"Well, I suppose two or three," he told her honestly. He'd always wanted a child. The more the better though. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, your mom suggested turning one of the upstairs guest rooms into a nursery if you wanted kids."

"Of course I want kids!" he smiled at his wife. 'I've wanted to have your children since 4th year,' he thought to himself. She smiled, satisfied, and James went back to his potatoes.

* * *

Later that same night, Lily and James were getting hot and heavy in their bedroom. 

"Shall we forgo the protection tonight?" Lily asked James mid-kiss.

"Why?" he asked, a naughty smile on his face.

"You said you wanted children," she grinned.

"Well, why don't we," he said, and returned to kissing Lily. Pretty soon, the sparks were flying.

* * *

"This is the end of our two week unit on Stealth and Tracking," the Auror instructor said. "I'm going to give you an exam tomorrow on all that we've covered since the start of our unit two weeks ago. I expect top marks, as this will count towards your final grade." 

"Yeah, but we won't actually know if we pass until the final exam," James whispered to Lily and Frank, who were sitting beside him.

"No kidding," Frank agreed. "Why do they even bother giving us these stupid unit tests?"

A very green Lily simply nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to open her mouth. Her verbal abstinence did not last long however.

"I'm going to do some oral review for the first hour of today's class. Then I will leave you to study silently, before taking you into the training room. How about we start with you, Mrs. Potter? What is the basic theory of the Disillusionment Charm?"

Lily took a deep breath, praying that she could keep down her breakfast. "The basic –" she began, but was interrupted by her breakfast coming up. She vomited all over her desk. "Scourgify," she muttered, embarrassed, and the sick vanished. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Would you like to leave, Mrs. Potter?" the instructor asked.

"Um, no, I'll be fine," she lied through her teeth. "Can I answer the question?"

He nodded, "Go ahead."

"As I was saying, the basic theory of the Disillusionment Charm…"

James wasn't listening. He was too busy jumping to conclusions. She was nauseous? Did this mean that she was pregnant? Hmm… he looked at his watch. Ten o'clock was still technically morning, right? If she was, he was going to be a dad! They were going to be parents! Wow, his mother would be so shocked. Their first child!

Meanwhile, Lily finished answering the question, thinking the same thing. She did not focus on the review at all until it was time for lunch.

"You're dismissed, be back in an hour," the instructor said; the same thing he'd said since the beginning of September, two months ago.

"James," Lily hissed, "Come with me, I need to stop at the drugstore!"

With that, they Apparated into a hidden alleyway, and dashed into the drugstore, panting, Lily grabbed a pregnancy test off the shelf. She paid with muggle money, and the pair dashed back to the alleyway. They Apparated into the ministry, and went to find a bathroom. James waited outside the door.

After what seemed like eternity, Lily came out of the bathroom, white faced and beaming. She threw her arms around James, and whispered, "I'm pregnant!" before squealing as quietly as possible. People walking by were staring quite rudely.

James grinned, and hugged her as tightly as he could. Then, he stepped back, and held her at arms length. "This is so great!"

They went back to class, unable to contain themselves, and told all of their friends.

* * *

That evening, Lily phoned her parents. "Mom, guess what!" she shrieked over the phone. The news spilled out, and her parents couldn't wait to see her again. Something in the back of Lily's brain told her that this wasn't right, her parents wanting to see her again. She went along with it anyways, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind said otherwise. 

It was as if Christine had never existed. No one knew about her. No one knew that Lily had been pregnant, not even Lily herself. The past nine months were completely changed. All from a simple wish made in desperate times.

_

* * *

For those of you that don't understand, basically what happened was that when Lily made the wish to forget everything that had happened, she did. But her wish also caused everyone who knew about Christine, and Lily's pregnancy has forgotten as well. Their memories have been rewritten, if that makes sense. Anyways, I hope you liked the chappie, and I'll post more soon. _

_Happy Reading!  
Maybelline_


	3. Evasive Memory

_Ok, so I took awhile to update. I'm sorry. But school has started, and I'm going to be updating a little less frequently, but nevertheless as frequently as possible. _

_You're welcome for the dedication, _**Anna B. the Greek**

**Grace**_, thanx for the review! Cookies to you _:)

_I hope this update came fast enough,_** emily.**

**soft N' fluffy**_, thanks for the review. One review means a lot! Maybe you could recommend my stories, and I can recommend yours.

* * *

_

"Have you brought her to me?" a cold voice asked from the back of the dark cavern. The voice came from a cloaked and hooded figure was facing the back wall.

"Yes, Master," a masked man said. He was holding a blue bundle.

"Where is Narcissa?"

"She's waiting outside."

"Well, go get her!" the cold voice ordered.

A petite cloaked and hooded figure stepped into the room.

"Show yourself!" the voice demanded. Narcissa removed her mask and hood, revealing a pale, pointed face that was nonetheless very pretty, and a sheet of white blonde hair.

Satisfied, the master turned back to the wall. "You said you had an idea for the child. Let's hear it," he ordered.

"Well, I've found a family that will take her and raise her as their own. She can go to Hogwarts when the time comes to learn the necessary magic, and, most importantly, be trained completely in your ways. What do you think, my Lord?"

"It is satisfactory. Who is it that you have found to take the brat in?"

"We will," Narcissa said, smiling slightly. She'd always wanted a child, and what better way than this?

The master seemed to find this placement a good idea.

"Hand it to her," he told the masked man, indicating the bundle.

Christine cooed as Narcissa took her in her arms. She wrinkled her pointed nose at her. She wasn't to show this child love and compassion; they are not Lord Voldemort's ways.

"Now go away, and leave me in peace," Voldemort said as he turned his back on them once more, and pointed a long, thin finger towards the cavern door. She swept out of the cavern, the baby in her arms.

There was a glitch in this clever plan, though. Upon Lily's wish, everyone who knew of Christine had their memories rewritten. Christine still existed. Her name was changed to Malfoy. Narcissa and Lucius were made to think of Christine as their own. So their plan of no love, no compassion went dangerously awry. They showered their child with gifts, and were even happier when they realized that Narcissa was expecting a younger sibling for their precious little girl.

Lord Voldemort himself did not know of Christine any more.

* * *

June came around, and a very pregnant Lily was exempt from her Auror exams. She would take them after the baby was born. James passed with flying colours, and was recruited by Albus Dumbledore to join the Order of the Phoenix. Lily was as well, but could not partake in any of the activities just yet. Her fantastic mind was put to other uses.

"So have you found anything yet?" Dumbledore asked Lily as she heaved herself from the armchair she was sitting in to find another book.

"No, I haven't. Sorry," she answered vaguely as she skimmed the shelves.

"That is alright. As soon as possible then, so we can continue with this part of the mission."

"Yes, I'm moving as quickly as I can," she snapped irritably.

Dumbledore gave her a reproachful look, and walked out the door with a sigh. He thanked Merlin that he never had children; or even married for that matter. Poor James…

He hurried out of Headquarters, more to escape Lily's mood swings than anything else, and Apparated into Hogsmeade. After stopping by for a quick drink with Madam Rosmerta at The Three Broomsticks, he strode up to Hogwarts.

He walked slowly through the empty halls of Hogwarts. Mere days ago it was filled with students. He reviewed the year, and found it almost empty without the Marauders and their almost daily pranks. He smiled in spite of himself. An effort to keep the peace in the real world was going terribly awry in the miniature world that was Hogwarts. If he couldn't keep the peace at his school… he shuddered at the prospect, and vowed to make more of an effort with rules.

Once in his office, he pulled out his Pensive and began examining the year, comparing it to the previous year. It was something he had always done – something he had done to better the school.

As the mist swirled around inside the stone basin, he saw something unfamiliar, something that most definitely was his…he tried desperately to bring it back to the top of the basin, but it vanished. No matter what he did, he could not make the thought surface.

After several hours of desperate searching for the thought, he gave up. Putting the Pensive away, he stalked from the room, preoccupied and furious at the evasive thought.

He didn't come out of his distracted state until something hit the back of his head. "PEEVES!" he roared, more because the poltergeist had startled him than anything else. "Keep it up, and I'm going to expel you!" he said as he picked chalk out of the hood of his cloak. Peeves zoomed off down the hall, cackling evilly.

He found McGonagall in her office, already beginning work on the letters that needed to be sent to the students, new and old. "Hello, Albus," she said, peering out from behind a huge stack of parchment. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Minerva," Albus said. "I'm just checking up on the progress of the next mission," he told her, and she proceeded to give him her update.

With everything in order at the school, Dumbledore left.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Dumbledore thought often of the evasive memory in the Pensive. This was all forgotten on July 31st, when Lily and James had a baby boy; Harry James Potter. He was adorable, with his jet black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Just like Lily's.

After a few weeks of quiet time with Harry, Lily took her Aurors test. She too, passed with top marks. She began active work for the Order, her missions often taking her away from James and Harry. This worried her, but she knew in her heart that they were safe.

Tragedy struck for the couple 6 months after Harry was born. Lily, James and Harry were out for dinner at Remus and Leala's apartment. They were announcing their engagement, and all of the marauders were there, along with a few new friends met at work and from the Order.

Lily and James arrived home late that night to find the Dark Mark hovering over their house. Filled with dread at knowing what was inside, the young couple fled to Headquarters. They found Dumbledore there, and told him what they had seen.

"I never thought that this would happen to us," James said quietly to Lily that evening. "I've read about it in the papers, I've seen it on missions, but they were all nameless, faceless people to me. These are my parents, Lily."

Lily tried to comfort him as best she could, her grief for the people who had taken her into their home almost as strong as her husband's. Much of the first floor was destroyed, and that was the only apparent damage to the house. But the elder Potters were gone.

Their Will stated that James and Lily were the owners of the house. They had no other children, so nearly everything else went to James. Atticus' massive trinket collection went to Dumbledore. Atticus and Dumbledore were good friends; they had worked together in the Order.

With the prospect of the entire house to themselves, Lily and James began to fix it up. They turned the third floor into a floor just for Harry. The second floor was theirs now; with a separate study for each of them, and a massive library at the heart of it all. The first floor contained the kitchen, the dining room, and the parlour, along with a large game room for entertaining their guests.

They did not allow themselves to be consumed by grief. The loss of James' parents merely strengthened their resolve to bring about Lord Voldemort's downfall.

Lily's parents were killed in a car accident on their way to Little Whinging, where they were going to attend Petunia's wedding. She was marrying the horrible man, Vernon Dursley. They'd already had a child, who was a little bit older than their own Harry, and the wedding was planned because of the baby, whom they called Dudley. The wedding continued in light of the tragedy, and Lily was disgusted by this. She could not believe her sister would be so cold, so heartless. She refused to attend the wedding.

A month after their deaths was Harry's birthday. That same night, Dumbledore was interviewing a potential Divination Professor. Days later, a young man came to Dumbledore with some horrifying news.

Severus Snape informed Dumbledore that Voldemort was going after Lily and James Potter. He was going to kill them and their baby too.

He quickly informed the Potters of the evil plan, and set his own protection plan into action. Sirius Black was to be the Secret Keeper. They were going into hiding.

* * *

_Ok, so this chapter probably wasn't the most exciting one ever. I swear it'll get better. I just needed to set the background information first before I sped along full tilt with the rest of the story. Anyways, I hope you liked!_

_Happy Reading,  
Maybelline_


	4. Voldemort Comes to Call

_Ok, here's another chapter. I've put my own little twist in it; hope you like!_

_Thanks to _**Anna B. the Greek**_, my sniff only reviewer. Please review!

* * *

_

Peter Pettigrew waited outside of Sirius' apartment. "Where are they?" he asked in his squeaky little voice. Peter had offered to be the Secret Keeper, but Sirius had refused to allow the pathetic little worm to undertake such an important mission.

"I just want to visit them, Sirius, come on!" he whined, "I haven't seen them in ages!"

Sirius thought this over. What harm could it do? But… no, he couldn't sell the Potters out. He promised them that he would tell no one. But this _was _Peter, their lifelong friend. 'NO!' he told himself sternly. He would tell no one.

"I'm sorry, Wormtail," he sneered at his rat-like little friend, "I can't tell you." Sirius Apparated away with a faint pop.

Peter swore. Gradually, he became taller, thinner, and much more snakelike, until Peter was no longer Peter. Lord Voldemort was standing outside Sirius' apartment. He swore. Without a faithful servant to tell him the location of the Potters, he was reduced to trickery. He absolutely hated doing anything but the utmost important of tasks for himself. That is what he had servants for. And so far, this wasn't going to work. He loathed having his plans fail.

Swearing again, he Apparated silently into the night.

Seeing as his plan was failing thus far, he decided to try a different tactic. Or rather, the same one, but a different person…

"Hello, Sirius," Remus said as he fell into step with Sirius two streets away from where the Potters were hidden.

"Hello, mate," Sirius greeted his friend.

"Where are you off to on this fine night?"

"Lily and James'," he said shortly. He was on a mission.

"Can I come along?" he asked.

Sirius thought this over. He had refused to tell Peter about the whereabouts of the Potters. But then again, this WAS Remus, a trusted friend. Certainly the Potters wouldn't mind. "I suppose," he finally sighed. He proceeded to tell his friend where the Potters were hiding.

They rounded the corner and the house came into view. For them, at least. Sirius looked up at the night sky. Clear of clouds, and the stars glinting in the midnight sky. Suddenly, he noticed something. Something was wrong. A pale, glowing orb hung in the sky above them. A perfect circle.

"Moony!" Sirius yelped, afraid for his life, "The moon!"

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," Remus said, and suddenly, he was no longer Remus. He was Lord Voldemort.

Sirius' eyes widened in terror.

"Thank you, Sirius Black. Your cousin will be ever so pleased that you finally came to your senses and assisted the Dark Lord." Voldemort hissed. "And now, I'm going to have to kill you," he said matter of factly, drawing his wand deliberately from under his cloak.

Sirius felt the fear and panic rising in his chest. "I can't let you kill them!" he choked, drawing his own wand. With a pop, Sirius Apparated out of the dark street.

"Lily! James!" he gasped as he appeared in their sitting room. "Voldemort coming – thought he was Remus – get out!"

Lily dashed upstairs to get Harry. "We don't have a lot of time!" Sirius said as James whipped out his wand. There was a crash as Voldemort blasted down the door.

"James! Go get Lily! Get out!" Sirius yelled as he stood to face Voldemort. The Dark Lord turned to follow James, but was hit unawares by a curse from Sirius. Rather than stunning him like it should have done, it merely disoriented him for a moment. Sirius gulped. He knew now what he was up against.

"Avada –" Voldemort began as he recovered from the curse. Sirius leapt behind the couch, sending another stunning spell Voldemort's way. The couch blasted into smithereens, but Sirius was safe, momentarily.

"I can't let you do this!" Sirius yelled as he dove out of the way of another curse. Finally, he knew what he had to do. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. He'd never killed anyone, he'd never used this curse, but he was sure that the hatred he felt for Voldemort and the desire he felt to protect this family would be strong enough right now.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, but before the words had left his mouth, he was hit in the chest by a blast of green lights. He fell backwards, and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Voldemort strode upstairs. Lily and James were just running down the hall, Harry in Lily's arms. Voldemort ignored the elder wizards' presence, and pointed his wand straight at the bundle he knew was Harry. There was a roar of a curse, a jet of green light, and… silence.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed, holding her bundle, tapping his shoulders. He was unmoving, lifeless. But –

"Lily, he's still breathing!" James said as he noticed Harry's tiny chest moving up and down. There was a fresh slice on his forehead, blood was pouring from it. "We've got to get him to the hospital!" he said, running downstairs.

"Sirius!" he yelled, running to his friends' side. He was greeted by a cold, blank stare, and a face contorted with fury. He was dead. Silent tears ran down James' face. His best friend since they were eleven.

After a brief moment, Lily put a hand on her husband's shoulder. She couldn't allow him to linger when her baby boy was bleeding like this.

"He'll still be here," Lily said sadly. James nodded, and steeled his expression. They then Apparated to St. Mungo's; Lily holding Harry tight in her arms.

When they arrived at the hospital, James muttered something, and a silver thing shot out of his wand. Moments later, Dumbledore was running up the hall towards them.

"What happened?" he asked; the twinkle in his eyes no longer there.

"We were – Voldemort attacked us." Lily said softly, still holding Harry tightly.

"You all got out ok?" Dumbledore asked, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

Lily shook her head. James looked away. "He murdered Sirius," Lily said softly.

"What happened to Harry?" Dumbledore asked in regard to the little boy's head.

"Voldemort tried to kill him," Lily answered quietly. James couldn't speak. His best friend…

"Tried?"

"He hit Harry with the Killing Curse, but then…" she trailed off, unsure of what had happened. "He sort of… vanished," she said, her emerald eyes showing her confusion.

Dumbledore was stunned. No one had survived Avada Kedavra; ever.

"Well, fourth floor then," he said, chilled to the bone at this new development in the War.

"He's absolutely fine," a healer announced later. She gently put a bandage on Harry's forehead. "It's a Curse scar. It didn't affect anything. It's merely a mark on his skin that he will have forever." She finished tending to his head. "You may take him home now," she said, and left the room.

"So Voldemort is gone at last!" Dumbledore said to himself as he left the hospital.

* * *

_There you go. The chapter was under the influence of sleep deprivation…_

_Happy Reading!  
Maybelline_


End file.
